battlepiratesfandomcom-20200215-history
Infernal Onslaught
Event Overview Greetings Captains, The war rages on, and no Forsaken fleet is safe from the Reavers’ fiery terror. Lock and load, Captain – the enemy is closing in. The Reavers’ maniacal desires know no bounds! Intel tells us that their latest weapon is the deadliest yet, laying down a path of fire before your ships. So plan your fleet movement accordingly. Are your fleets prepared for the onslaught? Infernal Onslaught will begin February 13th at 9AM PST and will run until February 17th. Event Information ~ *The Infernal Onslaught Raid will be extended by eight hours due to service disruption 2/16 and 2/17. Click HERE & HERE for more details. Primary Mission Objective Players will be targeting sets of invading Reaver Fleets to earn Points *Three enemy sets (A, B, C) have been targeted for destruction. *Clearing all targets in a specific set will grant a set bonus. This bonus can be redeemed multiple times, with the maximum bonus points per completion being reached upon the fifth completion of a set. *Set A = 61 - 65 Highest level targets *Set B = 41 - 45 Medium level targets *Set C = 21 - 25 Lowest level targets *Note after completing a tier the tenth time you will no longer get the completion bonus but will recieve a large sum of points for the tenth completion. After the tenth completion you will no longer recieve the bonus for completing the set but you will still earn points for killing individual targets. *A Teir bonus 5,000,000 *B Teir bonus 1,250,000 *C Teir bonus 125,000 Event Prizes Tier 1 50,000 - 150,000 Tier 2 400,000 - 500,000 Tier 3 2,000,000 - 3,000,000 Tier 4 3,500,000 - 7,000,000 Tier 5 Prize Redemption Infernal Onslaught will feature a large pool of prize options per tier that are available for purchase. Players will earn points for completing sets of targets and will be able to redeem their points for prizes. Players will be able to redeem up to two prizes per tier. Target List For a more detailed Fleet Breakdown Visit BP-information.blogspot IO_21.png|(21) Reaver Fleet IO_22.png|(22) Reaver Fleet IO_23.png|(23) Reaver Fleet IO_24.png|(24) Reaver Fleet IO_25.png|(25) Reaver Fleet IO_41.png|(41) Reaver Fleet IO_42.png|(42) Reaver Fleet IO_43.png|(43) Reaver Fleet IO_44.png|(44) Reaver Fleet IO_45.png|(45) Reaver Fleet IO_61.png|(61) Reaver Fleet IO_62.png|(62) Reaver Fleet IO_63.png|(63) Reaver Fleet IO_64.png|(64) Reaver Fleet IO_65.png|(65) Reaver Fleet Key & Ships Used: *RMD = Reaver Mothership Drone *RS = Reaver Scout *RDH = Reaver Defense Hulk *Charon *RM = Reaver Mothership Bonus Points Payout *Set bonuses have been capped at 10 completions. *Your 10th completion of a set will yield a final massive bonus point payout. *Set A Bonus starts at 1,500,000 points, and will cap out at 2,000,000 points. *Set B Bonus starts at 500,000 points, and will cap out at 750,000 points. *Set C Bonus starts at 50,000 points, and will cap out at 75,000 points. *The targets in each set will contribute about the same amount of points as the first bonus. Quotes Known Issues Listed here are bugs that have been identified with this Unit or Feature. Once fixed each issue will be moved to Resolved. Existing Known Bugs: *The targets are spawning so slowly. *Targets are still spawning on the slow side. Resolved Bugs: *The issue with the Prize Redemption Screen and Post Combat UI. Additional Facts *These are the points you will receive for your 10th completion of a "Set" **A Tier: 5,000,000 **B Tier: 1,250,000 **C Tier: 125,000 *The Event will be coming online in a staggered start in the following order, starting at 9AM PST. **World Alpha - 9AM **World Beta - 10AM **World Gamma - 11AM **World Delta - 12PM **World Epsilon - 1PM Gallery incoming message.png|Incoming Message Infernal_Onslaught_Event_Prizes.png|Infernal Onslaught Event Prizes Infernal_Onslaught_Event_Details.png|Infernal Onslaught Event Details 1534789_704122049609684_1209506933_o.jpg|Nuclear Cruiser Blueprint Nuclear Cruiser.png|Nuclear Cruiser infernal onslaught prize2.png|3 Event Prizes Level 41 Reaver Fleet.png|Level 41 Reaver Fleet on High Sea All_Sets_Completed.png|All Sets Completed Video Related Pages *Facebook Event *Event Information & Prizes *Fleet Breakdown *Event Briefing - 2/13/14 *Service Disruption 2/16 and 2/17 *Battle Pirates Outage - 2/17/14 Navigation Category:Events Category:Burning Seas Series Category:Reaver Faction Category:World Map